Fantasies Exist, You Just Don't Know It
by KTAngelsxxx
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia was in love with the movies and books, Twilight. She had a semi-bad dad, an annoying best friend, and someone who couldn't stand being near her.  She just moved in with her dad after her mom died.Guess the book and the pairings.:D
1. Chapter 1

**Being evil is fun.**

**;D**

**Disclaimer: I own absoultely nothing.**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Chapter 1: Say it. Out loud?**_

"I know what you are." Bella.

"Say it. Out loud." Edward.

I leaned into the t.v, even though I've seen Twilight a million times [not to mention the other movies.]

"Lucy!" My dad yelled from the top floor of the house. My dad was a sad, lonely man ever since my mom died.

"Yes dad?" I called up, heading to the stairs.

I heard no answer, and I rushed up to the top floor quickly. When I reached his room, he was fast asleep.

"Oi, father. You're pathetic.." I breathed then trudged downstairs.

I had just recently moved in with my father. Him and my mom divorced, I had lived with her. Then last month she died.

I was supposed to start my new school tomorrow. I sighed heavily and the door bell rang.

My feet carried me to the front door and I opened the door to see a pink haired boy with a white t-shirt and a scarf around his neck. He wore a huge smile.

"Hey, Lucy!" He exclaimed.

"Uh.. hey." I responded, confused.

"Remember me? I'm Natsu!" His smiled faded and he added, "We used to hang out when we were little. Remember?"

An imagine of a little me and a little Natsu came into my mind. We were building sand castles at the beach near here.

"I remember now!" I said, making a break through.

Natsu grinned more. "I knew you'd remember!"

I laughed a little and a question popped into my mind. "Do you go to school around here?"

"Nope. Around the beach reserve. I could drive you to school tomorrow, though?"

"I can walk. It's just over there." I said, and his face looked dissapointed.

He coughed awkwardly and he walked towards his motorcycle. "See ya, Lucy!"

I waved goodbye to him until he was out of sight.

"Weird kid.." I mumbled then walked inside the house.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I woke up to a rainy morning. My father, who was a cop, was walking out the door. He slammed the door and I heard his car start.

"He's never in a good mood." I told myself, and sighed.

I took a shower, and put on jeans and a pink shirt with a hoodie over it.

I grabbed my black boots and my house key. I ran out the door and across the street to the new school.

The sign read 'FT Guild High School.'

When I got to the parking lot, everyone started to stare at me.

"Look how pretty she is!" One boy exclaimed.

"Eww. She's ugly. Look how she dresses!" A girl chimed in.

I shook off the voices and found my way to the main office. It was cold and serious looking. The fat lady behind the desk looked up and smiled at me.

"Lucy Heartfilia?" She asked in my direction.

"Y-yes." I replied.

She smiled again and summoned me to come up closer to her desk.

She shuffled through some papers and handed some to me. "This is your schedule, locker number, school rules.." She mumbled.

"Thanks!" I said in a hushed whisper and rushed to find my first class.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

After four periods had passed. And people stared like crazy, it was lunch time. I sighed and skipped to lunch line and sat down alone.

People were whispering all around me and I layed my head down.

"Hi!" A cheery voice said, making me raise my head. A blonde/white haired girl wearing a hot pink dress stood there with a great smile.

"H-hey." I replied.

She sat down beside me. "I'm Mirajaine. You must be Lucy!" I smiled and shook my head.

A second girl came and sat down. She had long, curly brown hair. She looked tired and weary.

"I'm Kana." She said, efforting a smile. I smiled and said, "Lucy."

"Lucy!" Two guys yelled rushing over to our table. One guy had orange hair and glasses, and the other had spikey blonde hair with ear phones.

They sat down at the table.

The glasses guy spoke first, "I'm Loke, the funny one."

The other one rolled his eyes then turned and smiled at me, "I'm Laxus."

"Hey, I'm lucy." I said giving them a smile.

The room hushed then, and the cafeteria door opened slowly.

First came a scarlet haired girl and a blue haired hottie.

"That's Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes. The Fullbuster's adopted them, and they're a _thing_." Mira whispered.

Next came a playful girl with blue hair and a black haired tough guy who looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"Now, that's Levy McGarden and Gajeel Redfox. They're adopted to, complete oppostites. Yet, they're a_ thing_ too."

I shook my head in agreement then a dark haired boy with no shirt and dark coloured jeans walked in.

"That's Gray Fullbuster. He's totally alone, but don't waste your time. Apparently, none of the girls here are good enough. He doesn't even wear a stupid shirt." Kana said with an annoyed tone.

_'Wonder when he turned her down?'_

"Kyaa! He's looking at you!" Mira exclaimed.

I tilted my head a little and say Gray staring at me. His eyes didn't blink, and he didn't move a muscle.

I felt my face get hot and I knew people were talking.

"Lucy, you there?" A male voice said, I only mumbled a yes.

Gray hadn't stopped staring at me, and he finally got up leave.

I grabbed my back pack and got up.

"Where are you going, eh?" Mira said tauntingly.

"I need to find my next class." I repled as coolly as possible. She nodded and went back to talking with the others.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

While trying to find my next class, the hall way was completely empty and creepy looking.

"Uh.. room 770.." I said to myself.

I walked a little further and found the room.

I sighed and slid the door open, and Gray was sitting in there.

He gasped and looked up at me.

I froze and he just stared.

"U-uh I'm Lucy Heartfilia." I said as nicely as I could.

"Hn." He replied.

"Don't be rude." I said, getting defensive.

He glared at me and sighed. "I'm Gray Fullbuster. I bet you already knew that, hmm?"

I crossed my arms in annoyance. "You're not as great as they say."

He raised an eyebrow and smiled. "You're weirder then they say."

"How am I weird!" I asked angrily.

"Your mother died. You live with a cop, and you just come here all bipolar."

"Well excuse me!"

Gray started coughing and gasping.

"Are.. are you okay?"

"Get away from me!" He managed to yell.

"B-but.."

He glared at me and ran past me.

I just stared at the seat where he was previously sitting.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

It's been a week, and no Gray. At lunch, his "sibilings" stared at me, though.

I walked home in the pouring rain. My dad wasn't home yet, but a black car was.

Natsu sat on my porch and smiled when he saw me.

"Lucy!" He yelled, running up to hug me.

I hugged him back half-heartedly, still dazed about Gray.

"Let's go for a walk on the beach, Lucy!" He said with a smile.

"EH! It's pouring down rain!"

"SO?" He pressed.

I sighed in defeat. He got into the car, and turned the heat on.

"Come on!"

I walked over to the passenger's side, and closed the door when he did.

"We're going down to the reserve. That okay?"

"Sure."

"Is that a sarcastic no or a 'sure let's go!'?"

"It means you're driving and I don't really care."

"You're cold, Lucy." He said with a smirk.

"No, just a lot's on my mind."

"Wanna talk bout it, Luce?"

"It's just this guy Gray Fullbuster flipped out the other day, and he hasn't been at school for a week."

"Gray. Huh?" Natsu said with hate.

"You know him?" I asked, hoping he knew what happened.

"Stay away from him."

"Why?"

"_STAY AWAY FROM HIM._"

I leaned back in my seat and sighed.

"I.. I'm sorry Lucy." He said apologetically.

I just stared out the window.

"The Fullbuster's are the Dragneel's enemy."

"Why?" I finally asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

The car came to a stop. "Look, we're here!" Natsu said, trying to hide the question.

The rain had ceased, and Natsu got out of the car. He came to my side and pulled me out.

"Eh, Natsu. I've got my own legs!" I said yanking him off.

"Sorry." Natsu said stuffing his arms inside of a hoodie.

As we walked silently on the beach, I coulnd't stand not knowing.

"So? Why are you enemies?"

Natsu groaned.

"Tell me!"

"There's a legend." Natsu stated.

"Uh huh?"

"That.." He took a breath, "The Dragneel's and the other people on this reserve are descnded from wolves."

"Natsu, you're kidding?" I asked, more curious then before.

"No. The Fullbuster's and the kids they adopted are supposed to be.. Cold."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"As in..?"

"Werewolves. Vampires. You know." Natsu replied.

"Natsu, you're high."

He laughed, and he grabbed my arm and we ran back to the car.

**Haha. Figure out the characters yet?**

**Gray- Edward**

**Gajeel- Jasper**

**Levy- Alice**

**Erza- Rosalie**

**Jellal- Emmett**

**Mira- Angela**

**Kana/Cana- Jessica**

**Loke- Mike**

**Laxus- Eric**

**Twilight is so old, and I'm sorry guys.**

**My cousin asked me to do this, and I actually had some inspiration.**

**Enjoyy~~**

**R&R**


	2. Ch2: The Lion Fell In Love With the Lamb

**Thanks for the reviews so far! X3**

**Now, I know Twilight is SO beyond over with, well except Breaking Dawn. But you can't deny it with Fairy Tail, neh?**

**I'll make it better then Twilight. :3 [Minus the super talented writings of Stephanie Myer ]**

**-cough-**

**NO copyright. I swear, :)**

**Well enjoy~~~**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Chapter Two:So, The Lion Fell In Love With the Lamb?**_

The next day, Gray Fullbuster was at school.

He glared at me everytime he saw me. And in Biology, room 770, I had to sit next to him. He would scoot down to the very end of the table and hold his breath.

Here and there, I'd make sure I didn't stink, but he still acted as if I smelled worse then trash.

I wanted to deamand what his problem was, I even slept on the thought last night.

"Miss Heartfilia?" The teacher said, breaking my thoughts. "Were you good in Biology before you moved here?"

"I guess.." I replied, not sure of what to say.

"Then you and Mr Fullbuster should get along just fine, hmm?"

Gray shook his head in agreement and looked at me.

"So how do you like the rainy weather so far?"

I stared at the gorgeous freak at the other end of the table.

"I hate it. You must love it, since you never wear a shirt."

"I just don't like shirts.. Is that a problem?"

"Perv."

"That's not fair."

"Life's not fair." I replied with an attitude.

Gray stared at me. "You put on a good show." He said, "I bet your suffering more then you let anyone see."

I looked at him is disbelief.

"What are you physcic?"

"I think you proved that theory wrong."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

The bell rang, and Gray practically ran out the door.

Loke came beside me, and his face was uneasy.

"Fullbuster seemed friendly today." He said in a tight jaw.

I shrugged my shoulders, "So?"

"He's a freak, Lucy. I mean seriously, he wears no shirt in the freezing cold."

"There's something else, though..."

"Lucy, don't tell me you're falling for him."

"No!" I protested.

"Well, we're at our next class." He said sliding the door open for me.

"Thanks." I thanked him while I walked into the class room for a boring History lecture.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

School finally let out.

My last period class [7th period] is gym.

I walked into the parking lot, where there was sleet all over the ground. It was snowing a bit, too.

"WATCH OUT!" A loud yell came from behind me, I heard a loud screech of a car.

I turned around and saw an out of control car speeding towards me.

I closed my eyes and waited for the impact, for the coma, for the possible death.

It never came, instead I felt cold, colder than before.

I saw black hair, and a mans body infront of me. His leg was propped up against a now stopped car, and he looked at me. Gray.

"G-gray.." I said, starstruck.

His dark eyes weren't stone cold as before. He had a semi-smile on his face.

"Way to be clumsy, Lucy." He said teasingly.

"But..but.. Gray?"

I blinked my eyes and Gray was gone. Completely gone.

"Lucy! Are you alright?" Mira said now right beside me, along with hundreds of people.

"I- I'm fine.."

"You look like you've seen a ghost.." Mira said, and I blacked out.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I tried to open my eyes, but when I did the room was incredibly bright.

"She's awake." A soft male voice said.

"Thank God, it's not a coma Dr. Fullbuster." Another voice said.

"Yes. Yes." Said the first voice, "Lucy, can you hear me?"

I groaned and opened my eyes all the way, "Yes." I replied.

"So, what happened, Lucy?"

"I was walking..and, and.."

"And?" Dr. Fullbuster asked, raising an eyebrow.

I strained my mind and remembered Gray. "Gray, he.. he saved me."

Dr. Fullbuster's eyes widened and then he laughed nervously.

"MY son? There's no way."

"I know what I saw.." I defended.

"Lucy, I think you should go home now." He said more seriously.

"Who's going to take me home..?" I asked wearily.

"Maybe I can get Gray to take you home?" He asked.

"No, I'll walk." I said, walking out of the room and into an empty hospital hallway.

I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"Lucy, you left your stuff." Dr. Fullbuster said from behind me.

I turned around and grabbed my things, "Thanks." He nodded and walked farther down into the hallway.

_'He looks nothing like Gray..'_

I siged and heard voices practically yelling.

My curiosity, once again, got the better of me.

I silently creeped down the hall and hid around the corner.

"You almost blew our cover, Gray." I heard Dr. Fullbuster said.

"You're such a dumbass, Gray!" A female voice said harshly. His girlfriend? I tilted my head a little and saw Erza Scarlet there, obviously pissed.

"I couldn't let her die." Gray replied, much calmer then the other two.

"Come out, I know you're there." Erza said, talking towards me.

I came from the corner and all three of them stared at me.

"Erza, let's leave those two alone for now." Dr. Fullbuster said, pulling Erza away. As they trudged away, she looked back and glared at me.

I turned to look back at Gray. He was wearing a shirt for once, and his face was uneasy.

"How.." I finally managed to ask.

"How what?" He asked, looking at the floor.

"Did you save me so fast, and stop that car?"

"Lucy, you're crazy. That never happened, you just got lucky."

I stared at Gray in disbelief.

"N-no. You were there!"

"You hit your head, Lucy."

I gripped my fists tightly.

"You were there, and you know it!"

He glared at me, then let out a sigh. "Want me to drive you home, Lucy?"

"I'll walk."

"It's raining, don't be stupid."

I gritted my teeth and stared at Gray.

"Fine."

He nodded his head and started walking.

I followed him down a series of hallways and elevators. We finally reached the parkinglot, and the rain was pouring down.

"Stay here, I'll get the car and pull up." Gray said as he ran through the parking lot.

When he was out of sight I hit a wall with my first. "Damn him, he left me."

A loud beeping came from behind me. I turned around and saw a blue Volvo waiting for me.

I hurried into the car and it was warm.

Gray wasn't wearing a shirt, and he was in boxers.

"Your..your clothes, Gray."

He looked down and groaned. He found his shirt and his pants and put them back on, I just stared at him as if he was mental.

"Bet you get a lot of girls that way." I said, turning my head towards the window.

"I'm not that like, Lucy." He sighed, "There's only person I'm interested in."

I turned my head and faced him. He was staring at me, and his face was confused looking.

"You know, you're hard to read, Lucy."

I was taken aback. "My mom used to say I was her open book."

Gray shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the road. "Not to me."

The car pulled to a silent stop.

I saw my house, and Natsu sitting on the porch, again.

Natsu face got serious and pissed-off looking.

'You're friends with a Dragneel?" Gray said, his voice strained.

"Kinda.." I said, hoping I wouldn't set Gray off.

He sighed and stared at me.

"Be careful, Lucy."

I shook my head, confused, and stepped out of the car.

The volvo sped off, and Natsu stared at me.

"What did I tell you, Lucy!"

"He saved me! And it was raining.."

"Saved you?"

"From an out of control car."

Natsu's jaw tightened and he stared to run off in the woods.

I sighed and walked into the lonely house.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"_Werewolves. Vampires." Natsu said, seriously while we walked on the beach._

"_Lucy! Get away from him!" I looked up into the woods and saw Gray, standing there in only boxers. _

_I ran towards Gray, and Gray's eyes became red and he started to cough uncontrollably._

"_He's a vampire, Lucy!"_

"_LUCY!"_

I woke up, and sat up straight.

My father was leaning over me with a mad expression.

"You're going to be late. You better not be. You hear me?"

I nodded my head, and my father walked out of my room and slammed the door.

I hurried to take a shower and get ready.

When I ran outside, it was snowing.

I ran faster, and then my feet slipped and I fell down.

"Oww.."

I forced myself to get up and contiuned to run.

I wanted to see Gray, because I think I knew something.

I finally reached the school, out of breath.

I spotted Gray leaning against his volvo talking to Levy and Gajeel.

He turned his head over to me and his smiled faded.

I walked slowly and I finally reached the volvo.

Everyone was staring and whispering, and Levy looked pleased.

"We gotta talk." I told Gray.

He raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You're all vampires." I whispered.

Gray started to laugh and Levy hugged me.

"I was wondering when you'd get the hint." Gray said, still laughing.

Levy stopped hugging me and stepped back and had tears in her eyes. "Lucy-chan, I knew you'd get it, eventually."

"Erza's going to kill us." Gajeel said jokingly.

Gray shrugged, "Yeah. So? WE didn't TELL Lucy."

"Gray, you're shirt." Levy told Gray, smiling.

He looked pissed, "Dammit."

I stared at the three vampires in awe.

Who knew blood-thirsty creatures could strip casually, act like a pixie, and look like he could just die right there.

"So, why would you be friends with that pink haired freak?" Gray asked.

"He just started coming to my house.."

Levy laughed and smiled warmly at me.

Gajeel's face became more and more uneasy. Levy seemed to notice, and dragged him away. Leaving me and Gray alone.

He stared at me and smiled.

"It's kind of like the lion fell in love with the lamb." He said with a smirk.

I felt my cheeks get hot and he laughed even more.

Gray grabbed my hand and held it. He stared into my eyes and I felt something I never have before.

**xoxoxo**

So, like the mix up? :]

I forgot how they actually fell in love, and I didn't want it to be so much like Twilight and be copyrighted for it.

So, here's my disclaimer.

**[DISCLAIMER]**

**I in NO way own Twilight, Stephanie Myer has FULL owner ship over it.**

**Fairy Tail is FULLY owned by Konami, Hiro Mashima, Shounen, and everything affiliatted with it.**

**I only own the idea of mixing the two.**

R&R?


	3. Chapter 3: Enemies?

_**Chapter Three: Enemies?**_

"It's going to rain today." A blonde, stern man said. My father, the well-known cop, glared at me and my new boy friend.

"If it rains, I'll take her back to my home." A calm voice replied.

I looked over at Gray. He had a pleasant smile on his face, and he squeezed my hand with hope.

My father sighed. "Have her home before midnight. I heard there are wild bear attacks." He said with a warning tone.

My father didn't hate me, he just saw Layla Heartfilia-my mother-in me.

Gray's face lit up. "Thank you, Mr. Heartfilia!" He said, giving me a smile.

"Bye, dad." I told my dad as me and Gray walked out the door. He gave me a light smile.

I got into Gray's blue Volvo. He turned the heat on, just for me.

"Where are we going?" I asked with excitement.

"Some place fun." He said, hiding his mischevious grin.

"What if it rains! Then my hair will get ruined!" I replied with a pouty face.

Gray turned his head to me and rolled his eyes.

I looked at his bare chest. I sweat dropped wondering why he did that.

A thought came into my mind: What if he does that around my dad!

Gray saw my uneasy expression and nudged my arm.

"You okay?" He asked with concern.

"D-don't strip around my dad." I told him with a playful tone.

He looked confused and looked down and saw himself without a shirt.

"Dammit!" He groaned.

I smiled and looked out the window.

"_I can read minds, Lucy. I can't seem to read yours."_

_I looked at Gray and laughed, "Is there something wrong with me?"_

"We're here." Gray said, breaking my thoughts.

I blinked until my vision was clear. I saw a huge field with trees circling all around.

"W-what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Baseball." He replied, opening the car door for me.

I hopped out and I looked at the field. Bases had been set up diamond style.

I saw Erza and Jellal talking with Charles Fulbuster and his wife Wendy Fullbuster.

The four of them turned and looked at us. Everyone gave Gray and I a warm smile, all except Erza.

Gray led me over to his family, and introduced me to his parents.

Wendy Fullbuster hugged me tightly and pulled back to stare at me. "What a lovely girl you are, Lucy!"

Charles Fullbuster (Dr. Fullbuster) gave me a tight smile and shook my hand. "Nice to see you again, Ms. Heartfilia."

Jellal walked over to us and gave me a sly grin. "Good evening, Lucy." He said nicely.

"Nice to meet all of you, too!" I said, grinning back at them.

I heard Erza scoff and walk away.

"Luceee!" A hyper voice came from behind me. I turned around and saw Levy and Gajeel, both wearing over done basbeall uniforms.

Gajeel coughed awkwardly, "She made me."

Levy gave him a loving smile, and he returned it immediately.

"Lucy, you can be first base!" Levy yelled with a excitement.

Erza's mouth dropped open and she glared at me. "You're letting her play?" She asked the group coldly.

Gray stepped in with his jaw tight. "Of course."

Erza gave him a deadly glare, and I felt a wave of fear go through Gray.

"Shall we begin?" Dr. Fullbuster asked all of us.

"Yeah!" Levy answered.

Everybody went into the field, except Erza who was batting first.

I stood awkwardly at first place with a glove.

The sky sounded with thunder, and Wendy pitched the ball to Erza.

Erza hit the ball straight at first base, and it was about to hit my face.

Gray's cold body grabbed me out of the way, and he glared at the now running Erza.

Gajeel had went to find the ball, and she was already at third base.

"Looking for this?" A tall, ugly looking man wearing purple said, holding the heated baseball in his hand.

The group looked at the man, and he was soon joined with a pretty girl with an evil grin and curled up blue hair.

The guy next to him was also tall, and he looked like a french thief.

The guy with the baseball smiled slightly. "I am Phantom, this girl is Juvia, and the guy is Sol."

The girl, Juvia stared lovingly at Gray.

She then glared at me, "And you are?"

"I-I'm Lucy, Gray's girlfriend." I replied, half scared of the vampire girl in front of me.

"The guy with no shirt?" She asked me, her fists clenched tight.

"Yes." Gray replied, walking protectively in front of me.

"She's human!" Sol chimed in.

"That she is." Phantom said, interested.

"Are you sure she's not a snack!" Juvia asked Gray, hoping he'd say yes and become hers.

"I think you should leave." Dr. Fullbuster told the threesome seriously.

"Then we shall take our leave." Phantom said, turning around. But before he did, he stared at me.

His companians turned around also, and they all went the other way.

In a matter of seconds, they were gone.

"We HAVE to get out of here NOW!" Gray said, scared and pissed.

"Why?" The group asked in unison, except Erza.

"Phantom's a hunter. His next prey is Lucy." Gray told them angrily.

Before I knew what was happening, the world went black and I heard muffled voices.

**xoxoxoxo~**

I woke up in a half comfortable bed. I sat up and saw a worried Levy and Gajeel.

Levy turned and saw me. She ran for the bed and hugged me.

"Where's.. Gray?" I asked.

"Uh, well. You see.."

"Where?" I pressed.

"He went with the others to lead Phantom away from you."

After she finished her sentence, her phone rang and she answered slowly.

"Hello?"

Her eyes lit up. "It's for you, Luce!" She said, handing me her phone.

I took the phone. "Hello?"

"Oh, thank god you're okay." A worried male voice replied. Gray. I smiled in relief.

"What about you?" I asked into the phone.

"We should have lead him to England." He paused, "I love you, Lucy."

My heart skipped a beat. "I love you too, Gray."

The phone was sent to a busy tone. "Gray?" I asked, but the phone was disconnected.

"Maybe there's no signal, " Levy said reassuringly.

I nodded and handed her her phone.

"Well, me and Gajeel are going to pay for the room, be back soon."

"Kay."

I sat on the bed and swung my feet, then I heard a noise from the window.

I looked up and saw Juvia and Sol.

"You know how some vampires have special gifts, you little whore?" Juvia asked me.

I didn't respond, but I ran for the door.

Before I could I felt cold water surround me.

I was trapped in a water abyss, and I couldn't breathe or even attempt to get out of the torture chamber.

I opened my mouth to scream for help, but water entered. I coughed and choked, and my eyes drooped down, and I was sure I was dying.

**xoxoxoxoxo~**

I woke up on a cold ground. The smell of dirt surrounding me.

"You're awake." Phantom said, kicking me in the stomach.

I coughed and tried to get up, but he kicked me again, harder this time.

"Your stupid little boy friend can't help you now." He said, laughing.

He walked towards the door. "I'll be back in a second, don't go anywhere." he chuckled. "Wait, you can't."

He slammed the wooden door behind him.

I hurried and got up and walked over to the huge widnow. I tried to touch the glass, but there was none.

I stepped closer and saw the ground hundreds of feet down.

The door opened and Phantom's face was pissed.

He tried to come after me, but I made my self fall back from the window.

I felt the wind. I felt the fear. I'm sure I heard Gray.

_'No, my imagination. I'm going to die.'_

"LUCY!" Gray's voice rang in my ears. I smiled and let the tears fall upwards.

I closed my eyes tight and in a split second, I had Gray's cold arms around me, protecting me.

I stopped feeling the wind and opened my eyes. We were on the ground and my arms were wrapped around Gray's bare chest.

He smiled at me with love, and I had tears in my eyes again.

A thud was hard from behind us. Without hurting me, Gray let me down but held onto my hand.

Phantom stood there. He was outraged, and he had a murderous face.

"Lucy, stand back." Gray ordered, letting go of my hand. I nodded and ran back some and hid behind a rock.

Gray ran to Phantom and was trying to get a hold of him.

I blinked and Levy and Gajeel had Phantom pinned and Gray snapped his head off with ease.

Levy lit a match quickly and burnt Phantom's remains.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo~**

A few mornings after the insident, Gray decided he would take me to school that morning.

I didn't mind, because I had one broken rib and two cracked.

Gray was sure it was all of his fault, but I reassured him it wasn't.

After putting a light blue shirt and black skinny jeans with snow boots on, I heard Gray's Volvo pulling up in the driveway.

I grabbed my jacket and when I turned around my father was there.

"You've, uh, got a nice boy friend, Luce."

I stared at my father in disbelief.

He grasped me in a tight hug and I heard him crying.

"Your mother would be so proud." He told me, letting go and walking out of the room slowly.

"Your father's a good man." Gray said suddenly. I looked up and saw Gray.

He walked over to me and kissed my forehead.

"We're going to the prom together." He whipsered happily.

-oxoxoxoxoxo-

After being forced into going to prom, me and Gray pulled up in the school parking lot.

When Gray got out, whispers started when he walked over to the passenger side door, opened it, and held out a hand.

"Gray's got a lover!" Mira exclaimed, sad for Lucy- where ever she was.

"Probably another adopted girl." Cana told Mira, rolling her eyes.

I took Gray's hand and he helped me into the buzzing school world.

The whispers became more and more fluent.

I smiled at the love of my life.

He smiled back at me. I was happy.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

"I AM NOT WEARING THIS LEVY!" I screamed at the hyper, go lucky vampire.

I stared at my self in the full length mirror. I was wearing a long, light pink dress that had read diamons at the top. It was sort of frilled at the bottom. Princess like.

Levy hugged me lightly. "You look great. Now to do your hair."

I sighed in defeat and sat infront of the mirror.

Levy began by brushing my long blonde hair back. She let my bangs go off to the right side and the front of my hair cascade and curl at the bottom. She put the back in a bun with a pink rose band on top.

She spun the chair around to face her. She reached inside a suitcase/bag/purse and pulled out a tube of bubble gum pink lipgloss.

She spread it across my lips until my lips shimmered.

Levy took a step back and smiled.

"You're so beautiful without make up, Luce." She said with an adoring sigh.

A knock on the door broke our sisterly moment, and Gray walked in. He was wearing a black tux that suited him very well. His tie was a dark blue, matching his eyes.

He looked at me in awe and smiled.

"Ready to go, Ms. Heartfilia?" He asked me, reaching out a hand and bowing traditionally.

I felt my cheeks get hot again and took his hand while Levy took pictures and "awwed."

We walked downstairs and my father sprang up when he saw me. Tears formed in his eyes and hugged me and Gray lovingly.

He took pictures with Levy happily and when we had a chance, Gray took my hand and ran to the door.

Once we were outside, I saw a white hummer limo. My mouth dropped.

A butler/driver opened the backseat for us, and Gray led me to the limo silently.

Now inside the limo, Gray stared at me with his beautiful, loving eyes.

Gray kissed my hand and it felt like magic.

x**oxoxoxoxoxoxo~~**

Me and Gray ditched all of the dancing high schoolers and went outside under beautiful twinkling lights.

We slow danced and he stopped dancing and looked at me seriously.

"Do you wish to become a vampire, Lucy?" He asked in a serious tone.

I was startled, and had twirled me back. His lips touched my neck and I was about to panic.

"Just kidding!" He said pulling away and giving me a cocky smile.

"J-jerk." I said, blushing and looking away.

Gray grabbed my chin lightly and our lips were almost touching.

I leaned in a little and we kissed for the first time. It was sweet, and he held back, I could tell.

Either way, It was our first kiss, and it was the best.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

I made a tight fist with both hands. "Juvia will NOT lose to love rival, Lucy."

**So, how'd you like it? :)**

**Should I continue? I could do a few New Moon and Eclipse chapters mixed together.**

**I know I skipped A LOT and didn't have as much detail as needed, but the fight scene took like 45 pages and I don't have enough to time to write 45 pages full of Twilight. XD**

**Sorry, I know in the anime Lucy's father was cruel, but I know from experience not having a dad and having a step dad who's mean, so. ;D I made him more like Charlie.**

**Juvia- Victoria**

**Phantom – James**

**Sol- that black guy with the dreads. I forgot his name. ^^"**


End file.
